


D(own) T(o) F(ight)

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fighting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivals, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500, dtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While cooking together, Keith decides to confide in Hunk about a question he was wondering about. Hunk is kind enough to confirm, and even offers a bit of advice. He really is a cinnamon roll. No ulterior motives at all, nope.Oneshot/drabble





	

Keith leaned back in his seat at the kitchen table in the eating area. Not the most comfortable place, but hey, he wasn't complaining. In front of him was some weird space fruit (vegetable?) that he was peeling. And at the sink was Hunk, with some other type of food.

Sadly none of them would ever get used to weird ass space food. That was just a fact.

"So," Keith was saying. "I think I finally found out what DTF means."

Hunk turned his head slightly. Wow, that was unexpected. Keith was pretty oblivious guy, in every sense of the word. And Hunk should know; Lance complained enough to him about it.

"Mm." Keith kept his head down as he peeled the...thing. "I asked Shiro, and he was sorta lost about it. And then Pidge started laughing."

Oh, Shiro probably knows more about it than he lets on, Hunk mused. He was the oldest of them, after all.

"Anyway. It means 'down to fight'."

Hunk snorted loudly and tried to hide it. Oh, he was sorry, but this was just too good to be true. "Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah that's definitely what it means."

Lucky for him, sarcasm was for the most part lost on Keith. At least in this instance. "Ha, I knew it!"

"You should go and tell Lance that." Hunk added with a small smile. He could be rebellious too if he wanted! But Shiro would be mad when he found out...

Well then he wouldn't find out. Besides, maybe it'd get rid of his friends' sexual tension. Always a good thing.

Keith's face lit up a little too quickly, and he smiled an evil smile. "That is a _great_ idea, Hunk." Standing up and abandoning his work, he clapped the bigger guy on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy!"

Hunk hid his smile as he watched him go. He shook his head in amusement before picking up his work again. It could go one of two ways, but... Hunk knew which way he wanted it to go for Lance and Keith, for sure.

Now all they had to do was wait.


End file.
